Fantasma Hueco
by Chachi-chama
Summary: BleachDP crossover Danny, Sam, and Tucker are taking a much needed break. Events happen after PP and right before the Arrancar arc. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Yeah, everyone can kill me…I still have updated any of my older stories…but I was reading a little of Bleach and just thought, this would make a great crossover with Danny Phantom! In Bleach, this takes place right after the Bount arc and with Danny, after the…last…ep—sob episode. Oh and 'Fantasma Hueco' means 'Ghost hollow'. Much like how 'Hueco Mundo' literally means 'Hollow World'. I looked it up. Well enjoy the fanfics!**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Bleach nor Danny Phantom. They belong to Tite Kubo and Butch Hartman. Although Nami and Chachi and the idea of Ghost Hollows does belong to me!**

**A/N: I think this story might slightly mary-sueish. I swear that I'll try to make it the least bit as possible!**

**Summary: **

**Fantasma Hueco:** Danny, Sam, and Tucker have ended up in another world. They are met by a strange monster with a silver mask and hole in its chest. Danny's over-powered and they are about to be killed when a tall, orange haired man with a huge sword sliced the monster's mask and saves them. The man's name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he saves their lives. Then a strage girl appears and three even stranger monsters appear. Will the gang be able to stop these monsters? Just what are they anyway?!

**Prologue **

Its common sense right? If you want to be strong, you should always know the enemies home, right? Well, a certain black hair, blue eyes, halfa believed that. This particular halfa has just found another, strange new door. Now, this boy has had a lot of trouble in the past with going through doors, ending up in places like, a pirate's place, an alchemist's old home and a ninja's strange world. For once, his friends have convinced him that they should go too. That's were this story begins.

Behind that said door, a strange boy, about the same age, is fighting a monster. He's fairly tall and has orange hair. People were passing by but they would never know what was going on. Strange, no? Well, he's what people call a shinigami. No, not a death god, or a soul reaper. Not in this story. We're going to go with the actual Japanese word. Shocking I know.

This story starts with that door, that halfa and his friends, that shinigami, and a fairly strange writer, who may eventually stop sitting on the sidelines and join the party. Now, I believe you may want me to stop babbling and get on with the story, no? Tee hee!

**Chapter 1**

A halfa, his girlfriend and the mayor. Each one of them had snuck away from their parents, their fans, and the ghosts following them. They had come to give Frostbite his Infi-Map back when the fly past a portal that Danny, being Danny, went through also convincing his friends to come with him. They ended up somewhere in a downtown area.

Usually, when they go through portals, all of their clothes change with time. But for some reason, only Danny's clothes changed. His usual black jumpsuit, that has been fried to a crisp several times, became a black kimono with a white belt. The only remnant of his originality was the D with a P on the inside on the kimono's arm. On his side was an average sized sword. Sam was staring at him and blushing madly. This getup definitely fit him. But, it looked familiar. Almost like one of the manga that she likes to read.

Suddenly, Tucker appeared next to her dragging something and she, Danny, and Tucker stared in shock. It was Danny's human half. This sent Danny into a panic. Danny didn't have time to panic though, for a huge monster that seemed to be wearing a metal mask was coming toward them. The strangest thing was that it had a large hole in its chest. Danny tried to use his ghost rays but they didn't seem to affect the oncoming monster.

Sam realized that what was going on. Somehow they had been inserted into the 'Bleach' world. She knew it was a hollow and the only way to defeat a hollow is to split its mask with a zanpakuto, or with Quincy, Orihime, or Chad powers but they didn't seem to have that many options at the moment.

"Danny! Use your sword and cut its mask in half!" Sam yelled in desperation.

Danny looked at her like she was nuts. "What?!"

"Just trust me Danny! I'll explain after you beat it!"

Danny mumbled an incoherent, "Alright," as he gripped his sword. He pulled it out and jumped to attack. The hollow swiped at him and Danny was only able to block part of the blow. He was sent flying and hit the wall of an opposite building. He got up shakily and used the wall for support. He touched his forehead and looked at his hand. It was smudged with a green substance, ectoplasm to be exact.

"Danny!" he heard Sam scream. He looked at where she had been standing and saw that the hollow had picked her up and was squeezing her.

"Sam!" he finally snapped back to what was going on and began to fly toward her.

"You three smell extra yummy. One of you is even a shinigami, a weak one at that. I've never tasted one of those before!" the hollow taunted.

Danny's anger rose with the comment and his eyes began to glow an even brighter green. He rushed at the monster again and it raised its hand to claw at him again. Danny tightened the grip he had on the sword and dodged, bringing it down and cutting off the arm that held Sam. He caught and carried her bridal-style towards Tucker as the severed hand had landed on the ground and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"You okay?" Danny asked worriedly.

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks. You can put me down though."

Danny put her down slowly and put his hand behind his head, a thing that he always does when he gets nervous. Although they had been going out for a month, they still had their awkward moments. After all, Danny was still Danny and Sam was still Sam.

Sam gasped and pointed behind Danny. Danny turned around, remembering again the danger they were all still in.

Suddenly, someone jumped up and attacked the hollow. With it's mask sliced up and a final scream of pain, the hollow disappeared.

Sam gaped at the man who had saved them. "No…way…" she whispered.

The person standing in front of her was a man wearing a permanent scowl on his face. He was fairly tall and held his huge sword on his shoulder. The zanpakuto was almost as long as he was tall! He wore the same black-kimono as Danny, sans the emblem of course. The strangest thing the he had, or that anyone could have, was bright orange hair.

"Thanks, um, who are you?" Danny asked, putting his hand out to shake the shinigami's hand with gratitude.

"Y-You're Ichigo Kurosaki!!!" she screamed pointing her finger at him. _Impossible! He's a manga character! A fucking BLEACH CHARACTER!!!_

Ichigo took a step back in surprise, but shook Danny's hand. "Er, um, yeah. That's my name. Ichigo Kurosaki. What's your guys' names and how do you know my name let alone see me?"

"My name's Sam, the guy shaking your hand is Danny and the techno-geek over there is Tucker." Then she whispered something to Danny which made Ichigo a little more suspicious.

"Alright that answers one question but could you answer my other two?" Ichigo continued to ask. But was interrupted when Danny had done what Sam asked him to do. He overshadowed his body to get back in it and it worked! "Did you give him your powers too?" he asked as Danny walked back over but his forehead was still cut.

"Well actually I—" But Danny was cut off by Sam's hand covering his mouth…and an elbow to his stomach.

"Why yes, that's actually what happened. That happened about a month ago and then we met Tucker and he was able to see Danny. Also, you are the hero of the Soul Society, everyone there knows your name and you do stand out a little." She said, pointing to his hair and sword.

"Well that makes sense. Ah, sorry, I have to go. I did kinda ditch school…see you around a guess." With that Ichigo ran off and disappeared while jumping onto a building.

"Sam, why didn't you let me answer?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Well, this place is just like one of the mangas I read in Amity Park. It's fairly good, kinda reminds me of you when you're hunting ghosts."

"Is that how you knew how to beat that thing that attacked us earlier?" Tucker asked as if appearing out of no where.

"GEEZ! Don't do that! You scared me! But yeah, that's how I knew." She looked at her watch and suddenly had an idea. "Do you guys want to stay here for a bit?" She reached into her pocket and found that her money had changed. "We could rent a hotel room and go to school with Ichigo; I think the semester is just starting…"

Danny and Tucker looked at each other and decided that it could be a vacation from all the ghost hunting. They both nodded and they walked away to find a hotel.

Suddenly the portal opened back up and two girls walked out, about the same height. One girl had black hair and brown eyes, had a black shirt with red sleeves that said MCR, dark-ish jeans with rips at the knees, and black and red Etnies with Gir shoelaces. The other girl had red hair and yellow-reddish eyes. She wore a red t-shirt that had a triangular fox face on it and light blue jeans with black and red shoes. She had red fox ears sticking out of her head where her ears should be, three whisker lines on the right side of her face, and two, fluffy tails behind her.

"Oh my Kyu, it seems we missed the party," said the black haired girl.

"Your right, but it seems as though the all decided to stay, Chachi," the red headed girl replied.

"Well, shall we be party crashers, or shall we be polite guests, Kyu? Hee hee!" the black haired girl said again.

"I think polite guests would be best," said the red head.

**Alright! First chapter up! I was much too impatient to wait any longer. Thank you for reading! And as always, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Never owned Bleach nor Danny, never will!**

**A/N: I'm updating this. I was planning on updating it every week but, I'm going to update this twice in a week. I know that I have two other stories to work on, but I really want to work on this right now. I have a fairly good feeling about this story. Do not fear though! I shall not give up on them!!!**

**Chapter 2 **

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had found a hotel, Sam in another room of course, and had enrolled in Ichigo's school by the next day. They were walking to school and coincidentally saw Chachi walking towards the school too. Sam, Danny and Tucker had been able to dig up some uniforms but they kept the same backpacks as they had in Amity Park. Chachi had somehow found the right uniform too but had a black messenger bag that had a bloody spade with skull-and-crossbones and the words My Chemical Romance under it.

_There they are. It stinks that you turned into a zanpakuto, Nami. _Chachi thought. Unlike some shinigami, Chachi can contact her soul slayer pretty easily. She and Nami had been friends forever and well, it's technically different than other zanpakuto like Ichigo's Zangetsu. Each one of theirs is a part of them but with Nami and Chachi, they were two separate beings.

_**Yeah, but it might be better. We won't be separated that easily. That and it's easier to hide the fox traits I've got. **_Nami's voice echoed in her head.

_True. I do wish that you were a mod-soul at least…_ she replied, but only heard a sigh in return.

Soon the five of them had arrived at the school. They all looked up and saw it, it was a little big.

"We're here." The five of the said quietly. They each made their way to the classrooms. Luckily they had all been put into Ichigo's class, well, with a little help from Danny and Chachi. Chachi sat down quietly at an empty desk and took out some things.

A group was standing on the side of the room. One was a tall, muscular man with tanned skin and brown hair. His name is Sado, but more known as Chad. Another was a man with dark blue hair with long bangs and glasses. He had a serious look on his face. His name is Uryu. Yet another person was a girl. She had long orange hair that had flower hairpins in it. Her name is Orihime. The rest of the group consisted of Ichigo, Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Danny, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad all felt a chill coming from her. Kind of like Danny's ghost sense but a little different. Then Chachi took out something that caught Sam's eye. It was a fairly torn up, used binder. There was tape keeping it together from falling apart even! But the thing that had caught her eye was a band. On the back of Chachi's binder were pictures of one of Sam's favorite bands, My Chemical Romance. None of the people there seemed to be the kind of people that wouldn't like any band like them. Sam walked toward her but Danny caught her by the arm.

"Sam, that girl over there is giving me a weird feeling." Danny warned. Sam didn't really listen to him though. Anyone who likes MCR couldn't be evil right? More like anyone who hates them and makes…fun…of… (oops! Sorry! Voicing my own opinion in the middle of the story, not a great idea. Anyways…)

"Danny, don't worry! If that girl was evil, she probably wouldn't make a scene here." Sam concluded. She walked over and was standing over Chachi.

"Hey, you seem new," Chachi jumped a little and looked up. She didn't expect anyone to talk to her for at least a while, but nodded.

"Um, yeah. I just transferred today. I saw you and two other guys on my way to school too," said Chachi.

"Hmm, well, I guess we didn't see you." Sam continued the conversation.

"Its alright, I'm pretty used to it. I don't really like to stand out that much. Plus, we move around a lot and if I make friends it's hard to still see them if I move," replied Chachi. "So, I figure you had a reason to talk to me. It doesn't look like your friend over there wanted you to talk to me."

Sam nodded, "Well, I saw your binder and it had one of my favorite bands."

"Really? I didn't think anyone would have heard of them! I thought this school would be just like all the rest!" Chachi admitted.

"Yeah, same here, but it doesn't really seem like it. So, who do you like most?"

"Mikey. He got married recently though and I'm both happy and sad."

"Really? I love Frank. He's just so awesome! He's like falling down on stage, the youngest member and he's a vegetarian!"

"Yeah I know! But why are you so happy that he's a vegetarian?"

"Oh I'm ultra-recyclo vegetarian. I don't eat anything with a face on it."

"That's so cool! It stinks that all the hottest guys are taken. Mikey and Frank are married, Gerard is engaged…"

"Wh-wh-what?! I never heard about that! When?"

"Well, I think Mikey got married sometime in March and Frank's been married for like a month before Mikey. I found out a few days ago that Gerard is no longer single."

Suddenly the teacher came in. Chachi and Sam said 'see you' and returned to their seats. The rest of the day was uneventful until lunch, Chachi had planned to eat alone, seeing as though no one but Sam talked to her, but Sam walked over to where she was sitting and sat down. Danny and Tucker soon followed.

"Um, hi! I didn't think anyone would sit with me." Chachi said as she took a bite of her ham 'n' cheese sammich.

"Yeah there wasn't anywhere else to sit and plus you looked like you'd never make any friends just sitting over here like that," Sam replied.

"Thanks, by the way, who are your friends?" Chachi inquired.

"I'm Tucker Foley, TF as in Too Fine." Tucker replied. Chachi giggled.

"I'm Danny," Danny eyed her suspiciously. He still had a strange feeling about her. Almost like the feeling when he's around Ichigo.

Chachi noticed this and turned it into a joke, seeing as though she knew why he was staring at her. "What? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I got something on my face?" She grabbed the pudding cup from her lunch and tried to wipe it off on her face like it was a napkin. "Is it gone?" she asked, her face covered with chocolate pudding. It was kind of retarded, but she's not that smart and it was the only thing she could think of doing to get Danny to e less suspicious.

Danny snickered, Sam smiled, and Tucker…well, Tucker fell over laughing so hard. Chachi smiled and wiped off the pudding when they each heard the cry of a hollow and each froze up. Danny and Chachi both got up a yelled an excuse.

"I forgot part of my lunch! I'll be right back!" Chachi screamed as she ran off.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Danny yelled back as he too ran off in an opposite direction.

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks. Danny can be a little dull, but Tucker and Sam aren't. They both had a feeling that Chachi was a little off.

Danny had found a broom closet and went ghost. Somehow, he was able to go shinigami without having to worry about an artificial soul or anything to force his ghost half out of his body. It must have just been a fluke when Danny's soul and body got separated at first.

Chachi too found a janitor's closet and used the artificial soul that she had brought.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and his friends were well aware of the hollow. Ichigo had ran off and went downstairs. He found some bushes and used the item that Captain Ukitake had given him.

Soon enough the three of them were ready and ran to meet up with the monster.

Danny saw Chachi get out of the closet and saw her dressed in the same black kimono. "Chachi?"

Chachi looked surprised when she saw Danny standing there. "Uh, um, I-I can explain!"

They both hear the monsters' cry again. "No time." Danny looked at her and she nodded.

"I'll tell all of you guys when we get back."

Danny and Chachi ran towards where they sensed the hollows. Suddenly, they saw Ichigo and began to follow him.

"Ichigo!" Danny yelled to get his attention. He figured they had every reason to work together.

Ichigo looked behind him, shocked, and slowed down quite a bit until they caught up. Ichigo stared at Chachi. "You're that girl in my class that just transferred here!" he paused, remembering the fact that Danny had 'transferred' on the exact same day. "Do you two know each other or something, before you got here?"

Danny and Chachi both shook their heads. "I told Danny already. I'll explain once we get rid of these hollows." Chachi repeated.

Ichigo decided that that was a good idea. It is kind of hard to fight hollows and talk at the same time. When they all reached there, they saw something that made them all gasp in terror.

**A/N: Ooh…cliffie! I know that I'm pretty bad at this but I hope you like! Anyway, as always, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything…especially Danny and Bleach! What? You think I'm that awesome? I admit I'm awesome but…JK!!! But really, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Danny belongs to Butch Hartman!**

**A/N: I kinda like this chapter. Mind you, it took me three days to type up. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, a bit of bad news. I'm going to Washington D.C. for about 2 weeks. I'm not sure if I can bring my computer or access the internet via laptop. I will be writing in a special notebook while I'm there, if I can't bring my laptop and I'm gonna try and get Chapter 4 up before I leave. It should be up in a bit (seeing as though I'm more than half-way through with it). Thanks for everyone who has left a review. No matter how few do, I always love getting them! Luv ya!**

**Nami: Can we get on with the story? I think the readers are getting impatient.**

**Me: Now, now. If they were getting impatient then they wouldn't be reading this fan-fic! They know how un-reliable they can be. I haven't updated my other stories for almost a month!**

**Nami: But still, spare them the torture!**

**Me: Alright. On with the story!**

**Chapter 3 **

There were three monsters. They all looked fairly human and parts of a hollow mask hung from different parts of their head. They each seemed to have a ghostly glow and were semi-transparent. Two were men who looked to be a little under twenty and the other was a girl that looked about sixteen.

One man had black, long hair and his mask looked somewhat birdlike. The remains of it were the beak and part of the eye, covering up the right side of his face.

The other man looked younger and looked as though he was going to kill someone. He had dark red hair that was also long but spiked. He remains of his mask looked dog-like. What looked like basset hound ears, covered both of his and made him look like he had headphones.

The girl was shorter than the others and had lavender colored hair. The mask looked like that of a human's skull and covered her eyes and top of her head.

They all had matching outfits. They had white robes that covered their entire body and was lined with black. Their shoes were black and versions of the shinigami's shoes, but with more black than white. (It's basically the black and white version of the arrancar's outfits)

"What are they?" Chachi asked aloud, but Ichigo and Danny rushed at them, trying to attack. Something seemed to click in her mind, but what happened next gave even more proof.

Danny's attack worked but Ichigo's didn't. And instead of blood, bright green escaped the wound Danny had given to the middle being while it screamed in pain.

Danny paused and looked at the monster confused. He last monster he had fought had blood, not ectoplasm! Ichigo also looked confused. He had never seen any substance like it and he was positive that he hit the, whatever-it-is, head on!

'What happened?!' Ichigo thought then felt sudden pain in his arm.

The strange being with black hair appeared behind the shocked and confused Ichigo, his fingers covered with blood. "Aizen-sama said we needn't worry about the berry-head, but his friends. A tall Hispanic one with an armored covered arm, and a strange orange head girl with flowers. He didn't say anything about a white-haired boy." His voice was deep and monotonous. "It seems like destroying them will be a little harder, but it also seems as though the boy is new and doesn't know how to fight, and the girl is stupid and most likely useless and looks scared shitless."

"Stupid? Useless?! _Scared?!_ I'll show you who's useless! Kyu! Come on! I need you!" Chachi shouted and pulled out her sword. 'Careful Kyu, I think these guys are different than the other hollows that we've faced.'

The half-demon appeared next to her in a fighting pose. "Ah, it's nice to get a good breath of fresh air!" she exclaimed.

Chachi glared at her. She did have a very short temper, and the black haired hollow already put her in a slightly angered mood. "Well sorry Nami! Monsters don't seem to appear enough for you to come out and you know it's almost impossible to hide your ears, let alone THOSE TWO TAILS THAT ARE STICKING OUT BEHIND YOU!" Nami stuck out her tongue childishly.

Danny looked surprised and almost scared, she almost got as scary as Sam when she was mad.

Ichigo paused and stared. 'We're in the middle of a battle and she's arguing?' he thought.

Nami leapt back up towards the hollow monsters. One of her hands became covered with fire and the other, with water. She ran faster towards the already injured hollow when the female jumped forward to block.

She cackled. Her voice was high, making her laugh sound witch-like. "It seems as though you might be able to hurt us too. You seem stronger than the boy, not that that's saying very much."

"Hey!" Danny shouted almost comically.

"Hee hee, it seems we'll get to test our new powers now!" she finished and disappeared. Nami saw a bright light and landed several feet behind Chachi.

"What happened? I can't see her! Where did that light come from?" Nami shouted, basically as confused as Ichigo was.

'That looked like a ghost ray! Shit, that makes sense. Ghosts can harm other ghost, while normal beings can't. Although Ichigo is a shinigami, he is still very much alive. Danny, on the other hand, is partially dead. He's part ghost and can harm them. "What are they?" she let slip out.

The black haired man appeared in front of her. "Fantasma Hueco," was his simple reply. His hand came up, also glowing white, and shot her in the face. She too flew back, landing next to Nami.

"Ow…" she muttered and turned to Nami, "Nami, do you know what 'fantasma hueco' means?"

"I think it means 'ghost hollow.' Why? Why the sudden translation?" Nami answered.

"Its what he called himself and the others." She paused and stood up shakily, "Danny! Do you have the thermos?"

Danny stared at her. "Thermos? What thermos?"

Ichigo wondered what she was talking about. Soup wasn't going to stop these guys. Did the shot to the face do something to make her insane?

"The Fenton Thermos, Danny! Their ghosts! That's why your attack worked and Ichigo's didn't! That guy," she pointed at the black haired hollow, "is a ghost!"

"Chachi, ghosts can't do anything. These guys are hollows aren't they?" Poor Ichigo had no idea what they were talking about. This was his universe, and the Fantasma Hueco, Danny, and Chachi didn't belong in this one. "They're transparent, not everyone can see them, and they don't have any more powers than a regular human has!"

"I think the ghosts here are different from the ones in Amity Park." Danny's eyes began to glow brighter. He quickly sheathed his zanpakuto and his hand began to glow the same color as his eyes. He shot the Fantasma with his ghost ray. The girl and younger man showed shock, even fear when they landed. The oldest didn't show any emotions, although he started to think that the boy was stronger than he looked.

Danny seemed to have forgotten Chachi's original question about the thermos, but she gone. Ichigo was the only one to notice. Not even Nami noticed, that or she didn't seem to care.

Suddenly, a swirling green vortex appeared next to Ichigo, making him jump a little in surprise. Chachi stepped out of the portal with an armful of what looked like high tech weapons, each labeled with the letter 'F' and surrounded by what seemed to be a green ghost. Chachi looked up at Ichigo and threw him an oversized bazooka.

"It should work against them," she said and added, "They're special ghost hunting equipment."

Danny looked over at Ichigo and saw him holding the Fenton bazooka. Then he saw Chachi with her arms full with Fenton Ghost hunting equipment. 'How did she get all that? What's going on?' he thought. He stared, though his thoughts were interrupted when something metal hit his face.

"What are you staring at? Hurry up and suck them into the thermos!" Chachi yelled, slightly annoyed by all their stares. She looked back at Ichigo, who was still holding the bazooka the way he caught it. "And what are you doing? Stop standing there and shoot the Fantasma and help Danny!"

"What—" Ichigo started before they heard a terrorized scream. They both looked over and saw that Danny had pointed the thermos at one of the Fantasma and the middle hollow was being sucked into it.

"Shit!" the girl hollow shouted as she and the man flew away, and out of range of the thermos. She was about to fly back down and attack Danny when the other grabbed her arm.

"We must tell Master Aizen," he said. Little did they know, Nami heard the mention of his name. She looked up but they had already disappeared. She suddenly had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach…

**Nami: Chelsea, why do you have to be such a dork?**

**Me: Because...I am! Why else do you think I made you up?**

**Nami: Cause you don't have any friends and wanted one so badly that you came up with me?**

**Me: That's righ--HEY! Hmph. I'm not talking to you anymore.**

**Nami: rolls eyes Well, during this nice moment of silence, I guess I'll ask you guys to R&R and really hope you all enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Danny belongs to Mr. Hartman and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo…need I say more?**

**Here it is! Just as I promised! Um, here's some review replies:**

_**Digimonfan: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**DPhantom-Dragon: Thanks! I'm glad people are actually liking this!**_

_**Sweeteen19: Yeah, I made Nami and Chachi up, and I love MCR. I know that OCs aren't the best idea to have in stories, but I've been wanting to try it, without it turning into a mary-sue, like my first story (I deleted it…heh heh…). Hope you continue to like it, and you could point out any points if it does end up mary-sueish, and I'll try to edit it.**_

**Me: Here's the dreaded 'expain stuff chapter…' I tried to make it as interesting as possible so…yeah.**

**Nami: Just get with the story already!**

**Me: I told you I'm not talking to you.**

**Nami: YES! THERE IS A GOD UP THERE!!!**

**Me: glares at Nami You're mean.**

**Danny: sigh I guess I'll be the one to say it…here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Cool! I actually worked!" Danny exclaimed happily. He may have caught only one fantasma, but catching one gave them a chance to fight more of these hollows. Plus, they now knew that the ghost hunting equipment would work!

Ichigo, however, was confused beyond belief. Ghosts? But Ghosts were harmless! How did Danny get that hollow to fit in that small thermos? Where did Chachi go? Where did all these weapons come from?

An awkward silence fell on the four when Chachi spoke up, "I told you guys I'd tell you what I am after we got rid of the hollows, and I do intend to keep that said promise." Chachi smiled. "And I think everyone's just catching up!" She pointed behind her and Ichigo and Chachi turned to what she was pointing towards. Sam, Tucker, Orihime, and Chad were running towards them.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker both yelled while Orihime and Chad yelled, "Ichigo!"

None of the approaching group seemed to notice Chachi, Nami, or the thermos, but they did notice the bazooka that Ichigo was holding.

"Kurosaki-kun, what is that?" asked Orihime innocently.

Ichigo wanted to ask the same question but when he opened his mouth, he couldn't figure out where to begin. Instead, he dropped it, revealing his still bleeding arm. Orihime immediately used her time-reversing powers to heal it.

Sam and Tucker saw the bazooka but were more interested I the pile of weapons in somebody's arms.

"Who's that?" asked Sam. She couldn't see who was holding up the weapons. (The pile was higher than Chachi's head!)

The person bent over and set down the weapons slowly, careful not to reveal her face. The weapons were safely out of the way and she straightened back up, and Sam recognized her. It was Chachi!

She was smiling sheepishly and her hand immediately shot up behind her head, as she scratched it nervously. "I promised Ichigo and Danny an explanation, but I owe you guys one too."

Before she could start, Nami had made her way to Chachi's side and said to everyone, "Oh and I think I should introduce myself. I'm Nami Kyuubi, pleased to meetcha!" She held out her hand and everyone shook it politely.

Sam was staring at her curiously. 'Kyuubi' means nine-tails, and she had a lot of fox traits. She seemed to remind her of a manga she had read at home! (I'll give you a cookie if you can guess which one.

"Anyway," Chachi gave Nami a look of annoyance and rolled her eyes a little. "As you guys might remember, my name's Chachi. I'm what you could call a traveler. I go to different places and times to make sure nothing is amiss." She summoned the best Tia Dalma impression that she could, "I check on those with 'a touch of destiny about them.' I try to become friends with those people. I've only recently found a way to time travel. I do believe that Danny and his friends know about a master of time ghost?"

"Clockwork?" Tucker murmured, thinking no one heard him.

Chachi nodded, "Bingo. Now before I continue, I think Danny should explain to Ichigo and his friends about who he is and what exactly is going on."

"Alright. Where should I start?" Danny asked.

"I think you should start with what you are, and what happened." Sam answered him.

"Okay, I'm Danny Phantom when I look like this," he motioned to his hair and eyes. "I'm half-human, half-ghost, or halfa for short."

"Wait! If you're half ghost, does that mean you're half dead?" Ichigo finally spoke.

Danny nodded, "This all started two years ago, when I was fourteen, and my parents built a weird machine. It was made to view a world unseen. Well, it didn't work so my parents quit and I was stupid and looked inside of it. There was a great big flash everything just changed; I later found out that my molecules were all re-arranged. When I finally woke up, I realized, my hair was white and I had glowing green eyes! I could walk through walls, disappear and even fly! I guess I'm a little different than the average guy. It was then that I knew what I had to do, I had to stop all these ghosts that keep coming trough. I fight for my friends and my home now."

He paused to take a breath, little did he know, Chachi was humming something and quietly sang, 'He's gonna catch 'em all cause he's, Danny Phantom…' Orihime seemed to notice but didn't say anything.

"Ever since then I've been fighting ghost after ghost and trying to keep Amity Park safe," he continued. "That and hide my secret alter ego, especially from my parents."

"Why?" Chad asked. The giant seemed to unnerve Tucker for some reason. Maybe it was because he was tall and extremely muscular…

"Oh yeah, my parents are ghost hunters. Every time they saw me, they promised to rip me apart, molecule by molecule." he grimaced. "Also, I was framed the day that I was found out about, and everyone thought that I was evil. They didn't know my name so the called me 'Inviso-Bill'. All the weapons that Chachi was holding, and the bazooka that she tossed to Ichigo, were ghost hunting equipment that were made by my parents."

Ichigo, Chad and Orihime looked slightly less confused but still had questions, basically all for Chachi.

"I'll take from here Danny." Chachi cut him off. "Alright, so now that you aren't wondering about the bazooka and weapons as much, I can continue with my story. If anything that does not belong in the world that I visit, like those hollows that we fought earlier, I go and try to fix it. Some worlds though, I just visit because I'm good friends with some people." She paused and noticed the strange looks that she was getting from everyone. "Oh, you must be wondering why you guys are the guys aren'tcha?"

They nodded.

"Well, easy. Danny, you're half-ghost! A good halfa at that. You fight against evil, you save people, and even stopped yourself from becoming evil. Chances are, you might not die a peaceful death. Your future is not set in stone, like many other people, it can go many different ways. Sam and Tucker, you guys are Danny's best friends. You guys have known about everything from the beginning, knowing that you'd be in harms way, and yet, you continue to help and protect your friend at all costs. You guys, and his family, give Danny strength and are different from everyone else too.

"Ichigo, you too are very different. You have an amazing amount of power, so much, that it even effected your friends. You have lost your once and against all odds, you regained them. Your name means to protect and you do just that. You're a lot like one of my friends, you keep your promises, no matter how impossible they are, you always do. Orihime and Chad gained their powers from being around Ichigo so much. His power leaks out so much, they gained powers themselves. Uryu also, he's different than other quincy. Although he says that he hates shinigami, he still hangs around you guys." She looked at her watch. "I think we should get back to school. Lunch is almost over!"

Ichigo could careless, but it was Danny, Sam and Tucker's first day, and they had to at least stay on the teacher's good side. "Alright, but you have to tell us everything after school…and tell Uryu too."

Chachi nodded as they turned and ran to school. They got back to class right as the bell rang and Ichigo noticed that Uryu was staring at them with a look that screamed, 'where the hell were you?'

Ichigo and the others walked to their seats. Ichigo and wrote a note that said 'We'll tell you after school,' and passed it to Uryu.

**Alright, no cliffy. How was it? I'm going to go work on ch. 5 right now, I might have it up before I leave. So until next time, please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yes, all rights go to Butch Hartman and Tite Kubo, but of course, you I'm not either of them! The fantasma hueco, Chachi, and Nami all belong to me though, yay!**

**Digimonfan: Hee hee yep you get a cookie! I'm glad that people are enjoying this!**

**Sweeteen19: Here's your cookie! Hope you likey!**

**DPhantom-Dragon: Yep it's Naruto! Here you go!**

**Me: Hee hee, it's too obvious right?**

**Nami: You are so stupid…why does my creator have to be so…well, Cosmo-ish?**

**Me: Hey! You're mean Nami-chan!**

**Nami: So you're talking to me again, aren'tcha.**

**Me: What? No! I'm talking to the other person standing right next you, named Nami-chan!**

**Danny: Alright you two, break it up.**

**Me and Nami: glares daggers**

**Danny: shrinks to half his size Well, it worked last time…I thought it would work this time…**

**Mikey: What? How did I get here? I was just at a concert…**

**Me: drools I love my fantasy world…**

**Mikey: Er…help? Somebody? backing away slowly**

**Nami: sigh While she's distracted, on with the fic!**

**Chapter 5**

The next class that they had was math. 'Oh joy…' thought Chachi. She took out a notebook, took out her mp3, and prepared for a long hour.

'**Chachi, you really should pay attention,'** Nami's nagging started in her head.

'Don't worry Nami! It's math, easiest subject in the world.' Chachi replied silently.

She carefully hid one headphone in her ear, and left the other one in her pocket to make sure that if the teacher called on her, she wouldn't get in any trouble. She had learned the same tactic in another school, of course the teacher was clueless and stupid…and her neighbors could actually hear the music…and she was at the front of the room…and she had actually pointed a laser pointer on his forehead without him knowing, but she still had done the same thing once or twice in a couple other classes.

'**Chachi, really now, you can't get on the teacher's bad side on the first day! Remember the psychotic music teacher?'**

'Oh please, she absolutely hated the class. It's not my fault that I freaked out because of a moth! You know I'm scared of bugs!' She turned the mp3 on and it ended up being on 'Under Pressure' sung with The Used and My Chemical Romance.

'**Hmph, don't blame me when you finally get that thing confiscated. I honestly don't know how you've been able to keep it!'**

Chachi tapped the desk lightly in tune with the memorable bass line.

Tucker was doing the same thing in a way. Due to a certain 'Cramtastic Mach 5' incident, he knew most of what the teacher was teaching. But instead of listening to music, he was playing video games on his PDA. Everyone else seemed to be paying attention.

The teacher was writing an equation on the board, the Pythagorean Theorem. (I don't know what to put…I just graduated from 8th grade so, Idk what they teach in 10th). A lot of the class didn't really get it and the teacher was asking everyone if they could solve it.

The teacher noticed that Chachi was doing slight head-banging and then seemed to be mouthing words. Even though she was looking up and she had a pencil writing some things down, her eyes looked a little glazed over, so she walked over, intending to ask her to solve the equation.

"Chachi," she said once she was standing over the desk. She didn't look up or answer, instead she kept her slight head-bang going. "Chachi!" she finally looked up and quickly pulled out the headphone. "Would you mind solving the equation on the board? Or would you like to be sent to the principal's office?"

Chachi looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry Ms. Ochi, I'll answer." She looked up at the board and almost sighed in relief, it was the same equation that one of the math teachers always asked. "Um, c squared25 or c5?" she said, trying to make it seem like she was guessing.

Ochi Misato looked a little impressed, but still slightly angry. "Correct, but next time, pay a little more attention in class and less attention to drawing cartoons and listening to music," she said and looked over at Tucker. "And Mr. Foley, I suggest you pay attention too, before I take away that PDA of yours."

Tucker's eyes shot up and he instantly hugged it, shouting, "No! Not my baby!" The class burst into laughter, including the teacher.

Chachi laughed too, but heard a distinct laugh in her head too. **'I told you so! Ha ha!'**

Everyone quieted down eventually and the rest of the day went on without any more trouble and finally the bell rang. Everyone immediately shot up from their chairs and most walked quickly to the door.

"I-CHI-GOOO!" shouted an over excited Keigo, as he jumped up and tried to hug him. "Let's go out and have some fu—"

Ichigo had held his arm out and Keigo slammed into it. Hard. "Sorry, I have to go somewhere today. See yeah." They had all decided to go to Urahara's shop to tell him about the Fantasma Hueco.

Tatsuki looked at the group, it was strange. Ichigo wasn't really known to get along with complete strangers, but she had also seen Danny and Chachi run off earlier following Ichigo. The strangest thing was that they all had the same outfit. "Where are you guys going? Orihime, I thought we were going to hang out after school today."

"We're going downtown," Ichigo kept his face straight. It wasn't a complete lie, Mr. Hat-'n'-Clogs' house is downtown.

Tatsuki nodded and figured that since Orihime was crushing on Ichigo, she wouldn't pay attention to anything that Tatsuki would say. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Orihime!" Orhime nodded happily and waved.

Tucker looked down, Keigo had a bruise forming on his nose and blood starting to fun out of it. He held out his hand to help him up, but the poor guy was out cold. "Tucker, come on!" Danny shouted.

Tucker got up and followed everyone out the door. Chachi explained some things to Uryu on the way as they stopped by where they hid the weapons.

"What are these things?" asked Uryu when he was tossed a Fenton ecto-gun.

"Ghost hunting equipment. We're just going to even out the playing field with these Fantasma Hueco."

She tossed everyone a Fenton Thermos and Fenton Phones to everyone. She handed Chad the Ghost Gauntlets, Orihime the Specter Deflector (only after they were sure that it wouldn't harm her or her powers), the Jack 'o' Nine Tails to Uryu, the Fenton Wrist Rays to Sam and Tucker, and a glowing katana that looked completely new to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Er…Chachi? That sword doesn't look familiar." Danny pointed out.

Chachi scratched the back of her head, "I know, I kinda just sprayed it with the Fenton Foamer so that it could affect the hollows." She smiled sheepishly.

"Okay," he paused, "Just how much stuff did you take?"

Her smile became a nervous chuckle, "Um…as much as I could grab?" Danny put his palm to his face. He was going to be in soo much trouble when he got home.

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, the two Fantasma returned and were explaining to Aizen what had happened.

"So, the third of your group was captured in a strange thermos that emitted a strange blue light? There is also a boy that harmed you even though you can't be hurt by normal zanpakuto? And you said that he can shoot glowing rays from his hands, much like you two." Aizen questioned unenthusiastically.

"I am sorry Aizen-sama. We failed to destroy the orange haired man. What is our punishment?" the girl had been on one knee and was shaking, a lot.

Aizen smirked. "Do not worry, I forgive you. You had no idea of what would happen and neither did you know that you could be captured, neither did I really. Go now, and prepare for the next attack."

The girl jumped up and bowed deeply in gratitude. "Thank you so very much Aizen-sama. I will not fail you again."

"Neither will I, thank you Aizen-sama," said the solemn voice of the older hollow.

They turned and left, leaving Aizen alone to think. It had been really easy to gain control in the world, all he had to do was act nice and stern, flash a little of his power, and reveal to these hollows how to gain even more power.

**I can't believe it. I actually finished another chapter before I left! Yay! Bad news though, I can't bring Haku (my laptop…) with me. sob I really need him too…sigh well, I will write as much as I can and I'm gonna see if I can access the internet and have another chapter up sometime soon. I really do want to work on this. I will find a way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chachi: Hey again! Guess what, I UPDATED! Yes the long awaited chapter is finally here! I've had major writer's block for a long time…but now I can finally get the plot going!**

**Nami: Took ya long enough…**

**Chachi: Wah! You're mean Nami-nee!**

**Ric: You do realize that she's usually correct right?**

**Yuki: Yeah…Ric and Nami are right.**

**Lutta and Kage: Is it time for our cameos yet?**

**Chachi: Hmph. No one really seems to care that I actually updated! I guess I'll go emo now…**

**Mikey: Again, why am I here?**

**Chachi: Because all of my friends are mean to me…and Lutta and Kage, you did get your cameos. Happy now?**

**Kage: Duh! We love you Chachi-chan!**

**Lutta: Yep! Your being really nice to us!**

**Chachi: Yays! People do love me! Okay, now to the disclaimer: I don't own anything but Chachi and Nami. And thanks for the reviews and being incredibly patient. You all get candy!**

**Chapter 6**

In Karakura, Ichigo and the gang had arrived at Urahara's Shop in little time, all the while telling Uryu what was going on. In front of he shop, two kids were sweeping, well one was sweeping while the other was swinging the broom at some imaginary baseball. The boy who was playing imaginary baseball was short. He had red, spiked hair and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. His name is Jinta Hanakari. The girl, who was actually working, had black hair. It was in pig-tails and her bangs looked a little like a cockroach's antennae. Her name is Ururu Tsumugiya

"He swings, and it looks like another grand slam!" Jinta was shouting, still pretending to play.

"Jinta-kun, we're supposed to be sweeping remember?" Ururu reminded quietly.

"Who cares?" Jinta retorted.

"The shop keeper might get angry, I should go tell him that you're not working…" she replied timidly.

Suddenly Jinta started hitting her with his broom. "I don't care! Just try to!"

Someone pulled the broom to make him stop and he looked up. "Hey! What do ya think you're do—?" He stopped from the glare that Sam was giving him. She could be scary when she wanted to be, she was a goth after all. Danny was chuckling; he had faced this look several times before. Jinta stopped and shivered.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted casually.

"Kurosaki-san and company, what a surprise! I'll get the shop keeper!" a large muscular man answered.

"No need." A man in a plain green kimono, black jacket, green and white striped hat, and clog shoes appeared. It was Urahara Kisuke, and he was yawning. "It's hard to ignore all this racket you guys are making out here."

Urahara was followed by a woman with purple hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs stuck out, almost like ears. Her skin was a slight chocolate color and she had yellow eyes. "It's about time you guys got here. I had a feeling you guys would come after today's attack."

"We had to finish school first." Ichigo replied with a slightly irritable tone.

"Fine, fine, just come in. You must introduce me to your new friends!" Urahara said before any chaos ensued.

The groups walked in and everyone sat around the table.

"So who are you all?" Urahara asked cheerfully, waving a fan in front of his face.

Chachi raised her hand and waved it like a moron. "I'm Chachi! And my sword's name is Nami-chan! She gets really mad at me when I burst out like this, but its fun to make her really mad!"

_Must you be annoying like this?_ Nami shouted in Chachi's head. _I think everyone's staring at you…_

Indeed they were. Chachi hadn't really acted this childish since they'd met her…of course from what known about her, she was a bit strange.

Danny coughed. "Erm, I'm Danny. The guy with a beret is Tucker and the girl dressed in black is Sam."

Urahara seemed completely unfazed by the random moment and went on to say, "Yosh! Now my name's Urahara, the muscly guy is Tessai, the red head is Jinta, the black haired girl is Ururu and the purple haired girl is Yoruichi. Now that the introductions are out of the way," Urahara's voice changed from jolly to completely serious. "Now about those Fantasma Huecos that attacked you. We don't know much about them, other than they are hollows, but at the same time regular shinigami cannot attack them." His gazed turned to Danny and his friends. "But somehow you can. Why is that?"

Danny shrugged. He really had no idea. "I just attacked them and they seemed surprised. That reminds me, we were able to capture one! Sam, where's the thermos?"

Sam took off her backpack and grabbed it. "Here you go."

The others stared at it. "What're we gonna do with that? Have some soup?" Jinta asked unconvinced.

"Hold on. Chachi did you grab anything that could hold the Fantasma?" Sam asked.

"Uh, hold on." She rummaged though her bag. It seemed like a bottomless pit. "Aha! I nicked this one off Skulker…somehow." She took out a small, glowing green cube. It became a little larger when she held it out. "Alright. Stick the Thermos right there…then press release."

The dog-like Fantasma was released into the cube, cursing each and everyone of them with words that would make this fanfic rated M.

"I guess we caught the foul mouthed one…" Ichigo muttered and Orihime giggled. "Urahara, don't you have anything that would make him shut up and tell us what we need to know?"

He nodded and took out what looked like a match lighter with a rabbit on the cap. "I just invented this. I've been meaning to test this out on something. I'd close your eyes if I were you guys."

He pressed the rabbit as everyone closed their eyes. A bright light flashed and when it disappeared they all looked. The poor Fantasma looked dazed and then seemed like he was put in a trance.

"Alright, I think he'll tell us what we want to know. He'll have no memory of what happened and we'll just make sure that he'll think that he escaped when we let him go. First of all, your name?" Urahara explained.

"My name is Perro Musical." He replied, his voice lacked any emotion.

Chachi snickered. They have highly original names don't they?

"Is that really your name? 'Cause you look more like a George to me…" Sam commented, gaining the stares of everyone in the room. "What? He does!" The stares just continued. Chachi, however, nodded. Once she nodded, Sam added, "You know what, never mind."

"Do you work for Aizen?" Urahara decided to continue the questions.

Perro nodded.

"How were you created?" he asked.

"While we were being turned into hollows our masks were ripped off. For some reason, when we were turned our masks formed first."

Urahara showed some shock. It was much like how Ichigo became a shinigami again, of course Ichigo didn't have any memory of what happened to his body while he was becoming a hollow, he was a bit busy with trying to regain his powers.

Urahara noticed that Perro's eyes looked like they were coming back out of the trance. He knew that the Fantasma would be back to normal in a few seconds. He quickly pressed the reverse button on the thermos and wasn't a moment too late.

"Alright! Now let's get this guys somewhere where he could believe that he escaped!" Urahara acted like his normal, jolly self again. Everyone nodded.

They decided that the best place would probably be where he was captured. (geez, I'm treating the guy like a zoo animal…) 

They released him, but not before he did something else. He could hear pretty well from inside the thermos.

**Chachi: Things are finally explained…at least a little. And it was a bit of a cliffy, so…I'll go work on the next chapter.**

**Nami: But don't get your hopes up…this girl has a habit of being way too lazy. So don't expect it for a few months.**

**Mikey: Yeah, seeing as though I'm still here after all these months…people thought that I was at home with my wife…but really I was stuck in this goddamn fanfic.**

**Ichigo: At least you're not in it.**

**Mikey: Yeah I was…(points at ch. 2)**

**Ichigo: Well you're not a main character at least.**

**Mikey: True…**

**Axel: (Poof) who're you guys? Where is this?**

**Chachi: ZOMG IT'S AXEL! YOU'RE ALIVE!**

**Axel: Of course I am, got it memorized?**

**Chachi: Yays! (glomp) Until next time, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, nor do I own Bleach.**

**Hey guys! It's been much too long! I feel horrible for not updating for so long, but I had school and…you know what? Let's just face it. I'm lazy, and couldn't think of anything to write. So, enough about that, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

They dropped off the thermos somewhere remote. Of course there weren't many areas in Karakura Town so they all took a bus down to a neighboring city. They made sure there was nobody around, and so Danny shot a ghost ray at the thermos and, with it partially weakened, and with Perrito struggling from the inside, he was released. He let out a howl-like cackle, and with that, he disappeared back into Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo let out a sigh. He knew that things weren't going to get any easier, and he was just getting used to his break. And from the looks of things, it seemed like he going to have to protect everyone…again. He didn't mind though, he just wished that everyone would stay safe.

Chachi took a look at her non-existent watch. "Whoa! Look at the time! Looks like I gotta go somewhere else."

Everyone looked at her incredulously. "Really guys, I promise I'll be back sometime later. Probably a lot later, but I have somewhere I have to be." She shouted almost suspiciously. "That and I know people see me as a mary-sue, and I don't want that." She muttered under breath. And with that, she took out a small key and looked around. She walked over to a door that was ever so conveniently a few feet away, put the key in it, and opened it. "See ya!" she said and walked in. Sam looked slightly angry, well, more like she wanted to punch someone's eye out, chances are, that someone would be Tucker.

"What the hell was that?! Come on! We gotta go after her!" she shouted and yanked open the door. She and everyone looked even more confused. It was an empty warehouse. It looked like no one had even opened it for years. "Okay, so now I guess we're screwed."

Danny shook his head. "It's fine. We'll defeat them without her help. But how are we going to explain where she went at school?"

Ichigo also shook his head. "The only people who seemed to have noticed her were us. If she doesn't come back tomorrow, I don't think anyone would care. We could just come up with something like, 'her parents put her in the wrong school. So she had to get to the one they wanted her to go to,' or something like that."

Orihime nodded reluctantly. "She did only seem to talk to us. Plus, chances are, most of the class could be like Kurosaki-kun and hadn't noticed her like with Uryu." Ichigo felt a sweat drop with this.

Sam thought more along the lines that if they had more characters from her favorite manga, a certain student would probably be extremely happy about a 'mysterious transfer student.'

Ichigo's face faulted a little, but he sighed. "I guess you're right. Anyway, should we head back and come up with a plan? Where are you guys staying anyway?" Ichigo pointed at Danny and the gang.

"Sam rented out an apartment with two rooms. We can stay there for a little while, but she only had so much money with her." Tucker explained. Then his stomach growled. "Uhm, is there a good place to eat around here? I think I missed my 4 PM mid-lunch, mid-dinner snack!"

Danny face-palmed, and Sam, who was still fuming at the sudden departure Chachi, slapped…well, punched him in the back of the head. "Not now, Tucker."

"Dang it Sam! You're not Gibbs, don't hit me like that!" said Tucker.

Danny still had his hand over his face when he spoke. "So, what do we do now? She was the only one who remotely knew what was going on."

"You know, until this point I felt like we were in a really REALLY bad fan-fic, you know?" Sam said, not realizing how correct she was.

"You mean like those crazy fans that don't realize that stalking the characters is enough? …you know, I think you're right." Orihime said. She did have her moments of genius.

"There's another thing that I'm worried about though," Sam started again, "What about weapons? We barely have enough as is. I doubt we can take on the Fantasma Hueco as is…at least not me and Tucker." She paused, "And probably Danny too."

Danny glared at her, "Hey! I'm strong too!"

"That's not the point Danny. Chances are, they're going to be able to use the Flash Step, right? Danny's strong, but he isn't too fast. He might be able to take on the dog hollow, but I doubt he'd stand a chance against the tall one. He's probably the leader."

"Well, couldn't Yoruichi-san teach Danny? Didn't Kurosaki-kun learn that from her?" Orihime spoke up again.

"Do you think she would? I mean, Danny's already clueless…he's not too good at learning, he usually has trouble controlling his powers…" Sam started to tease.

Danny pouted. He was definitely acted like a little kid when he was around Sam. She thought it was cute, heck, anyone would. "You know Sam, I've gotten better at my powers. Plus, the only reason I was failing was because of all the ghosts! You know that!"

"I know, I was just kidding. But would Yoruichi really teach Danny? I'm sure she has better things to do. Heck, she could probably beat the girl." Sam put her fingers under her chin and looked like she was thinking a little harder. "Plus, she's probably going to be busy helping Urahara find out information about the Fantasma Hueco."

"Oh…I guess you're right. Well, if we can get Ichigo's shinigami powers to work on the Hueco, then maybe he could take on the tall one." Tucker piped in.

"Well, whatever. We just have to find a way to protect Karakura Town, I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen," said Ichigo. Ichigo was usually right about these things, and as soon as he had said this, a small gasp of mist came from Danny.

"It seems as though you are right, little shinigami and legendary halfa." A deep voice sounded behind them. They turned and saw that there were three Fantasma Hueco followed by a small army of hollows standing behind them.

**Alright, lolz, so many show references…so little time. And I'm just making this up as I go along…so I left you with a little cliff-hanger. Ha ha! Who knows when I'll update next? I'm kidding, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I've also been going through my earlier chapters and fixing them a little bit.**

**And I just realized, I've been doing the honorifics wrong. I have Orihime calling people with Japanese honorifics, then calling Danny, Sam, and Tucker without them. It's so informal! And it's so OOC! So, starting next chapter, I'll start doing it correctly. And I've decided to stop going with shinigami, and go with soul reaper. I know I said I wouldn't in the first chapter thing, but now I feel like going with soul reaper.**

**Also, I wanted to say, thank you to anyone who decided to read this since I last updated. This chapter is for you guys! I seriously wouldn't have started working on this again if it weren't for you!**

**I guess that it! Until next time, ja ne!**


End file.
